1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for dispensing a product, for example, a fluid product, in the form of a spray. In one example, the device could be configured to dispense a miniature spray of one or more cosmetic products and/or care products, for example, a product comprising at least one substance for imparting a scent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of some dispensers are generally described in the following patent applications: FR-A-2 778 639, EP-A-0 761 314, FR-A-2 443 980; in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,897,005, 3,412,907; and BE 870 592. These devices generally suffer from at least one principal drawback, such as, for example, cost of manufacture, difficulty to use, or inability to generate a quality spray.
For example, for dispensers that contain samples of products that are generally not intended for sale, it is sometimes desired to keep the cost of manufacture as low as possible. In such dispensers, it may be important for the devices to include parts which can be produced easily by mass production and which can be assembled in a simple manner. Furthermore, it is sometimes desired for dispensers to be capable of generating a spray possessing good quality and consistent characteristics. It may also be desirable for dispensers to generate a relatively gentle spray for a certain duration, so that the spray may possess characteristics similar to the spray of an aerosol-type spray.
One solution for producing dispensers at a lower cost might include producing a reservoir in the form of a dosing bottle, for example, a dosing bottle of the type sometimes used for dispensing some physiological serums, eye ointments, and/or makeup removing products. Such a dosing bottle may be formed in a single piece, for example, with a spray orifice which may be opened by pulling off an endpiece (e.g., by twisting the endpiece off about the axis of the spray orifice). Such a dispenser may be filled via an open bottom in the reservoir. The open bottom may then be sealed, for example, by welding, in a manner similar to welding the end of a tube.
Such a solution may, however, suffer from two major drawbacks. A first drawback may arise from the fact that upon opening, the spray orifice resulting from pulling-off the endpiece (e.g., by twisting) may have an imprecise shape and size. This may result in the spray characteristic varying greatly from one device to another when compressible walls of the reservoir are pressed to initiate spraying. In some instances, the cross section of the orifice may be such that it is not possible to generate a spray. In such instances, the product may be able to flow out of the dispersing orifice only in the form of droplets of a greater or lesser size, or in the form of a continuous stream, rather than in the form of a spray.
A second drawback may be found, for example, in the welding operation. For example, in a dispenser containing a highly volatile product such as a scent, there is a risk that the product will evaporate when subjected to the heat associated with a welding process. The product may even deteriorate or ignite, as is the case for the dispenser described in Patent BE 870 592.
One subject of the invention relates to a dispenser, for example, a spray device, which may fully or partly obviate one or more drawbacks associated with the related art. Another subject of the invention relates to a device which may be easy to mass-produce in a cost-effective manner. Another subject of the invention concerns a device which may render it possible to generate a spray of satisfactory quality which may be consistently reproducible from one device to another. A further subject of the invention pertains to a device that may be capable of generating spray for a certain duration, and that may be capable of obtaining a relatively gentle spray. These subjects are optional and exemplary. Other subjects might also be possible.
In the following description, certain aspects and embodiments will become evident. It should be understood that the invention, in its broadest sense, could be practiced without having one or more features of these aspects and embodiments. It should also be understood that these aspects and embodiments are merely exemplary.
In one aspect, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention includes a device for dispensing a fluid product. The device includes a reservoir configured to contain a fluid product and a spray orifice associated with the reservoir. The reservoir may include one or more actuating zones having a predetermined threshold resistance to deformation. The actuating zone may be configured to deform in response to pressure exerted on the actuating zone so as to cause the product to be sprayed out from the orifice. Moreover, the actuating zone may be configured so that when pressure exerted on the actuating zone is less than a threshold pressure PS sufficient to overcome the predetermined threshold resistance to deformation of the actuating zone, substantially no portion of the product is sprayed from the spray orifice. The device may also be configured so that actuating zone deformation resulting from exertion of at least the threshold pressure Ps on the actuating zone persists when the pressure exerted ceases.
As used herein, a zone having a xe2x80x9cthreshold resistance to deformationxe2x80x9d means a zone configured in such a way that its deformation does not depend linearly on the pressure exerted on it in order to deform it, but entails the passing of a threshold. Thus, pressure exerted by a user on the actuating zone before the threshold pressure Ps (i.e., the pressure necessary and sufficient to overcome the predetermined threshold resistance to deformation of the actuating zone) is reached, may cause some deformation of the zone which does not allow the product to be sprayed but which does allow energy to be built up so that when the pressure exerted by the user on the zone reaches the threshold pressure Ps, the zone deforms suddenly. The volume inside the reservoir is then reduced in such a way that an overpressure is suddenly created inside the reservoir. This overpressure allows the product to be expelled from the spray orifice in the form of a spray. In at least some embodiments, that spray may be a good quality spray.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csprayxe2x80x9d means to eject and/or disperse a substance (e.g., a liquid) in the form of a mass or cloud of droplets, or in a discontinuous stream of droplets, such as, for example, in an atomizing fashion where the substance is in the form of a fine mist of tiny particles and/or droplets. In one example, the xe2x80x9csprayxe2x80x9d could be in a form similar to that of perfume dispensed in small particles dispersed in the air. In another example, the spray could be in a form similar to that sometimes associated with aerosol dispensers.
In another aspect, the device may be configured so that deformation of the actuating zone causes the product to be sprayed from the spray orifice for a duration of at least 1 second. The device may also be configured to contain a sample dose of fluid product, and the device may further include the fluid product contained in the reservoir. For example, at least prior to a first use of the device, the product may have a volume ranging from about 0.5 milliliter to about 15 milliliters. The product may include at least one of a cosmetic product and a care product and such a product may have a volume that is a sample dose. For example, the product may include at least one component imparting a scent to the product. In some examples, the product may comprise at least one of a perfume and a cologne.
In another aspect, the device may be configured so that deformation of the actuating zone causes the product to be sprayed from the spray orifice for a duration ranging from about 1 second to about 45 seconds. For example, the device may be configured to so that deformation of the actuating zone causes the product to be sprayed from the spray orifice for a duration ranging from about 2 seconds to about 10 seconds. In such an exemplary embodiment, once the user has exerted the threshold pressure Ps, the user may not be required to maintain pressure on the deformed actuating zone in order to continue spraying the product. The product may be sprayed for a certain length of time (e.g., until the overpressure created inside the reservoir drops below the value required to bring about dispensing (e.g., in the form of a spray)), even when the user no longer exerts pressure on the actuating zone.
According to yet another aspect, the actuating zone may be provided with a substantially convex profile in an undeformed position and a substantially concave profile in a deformed position. The actuating zone may be configured to be deformed from an undeformed position to a deformed position, and the actuating zone may have a substantially convex profile (e.g., dome shape) in its undeformed position and a substantially concave profile in its deformed position. The deformed position may occur when the pressure exerted on the actuating zone reaches the threshold pressure Ps. The actuating zone may be at least partially defined by a line of material on the reservoir having a reduced thickness. Such a configuration may render it possible to easily obtain a zone with a threshold resistance to deformation which corresponds to the change between the concave profile and the convex profile.
In still another aspect, the actuating zone of the reservoir may be formed of at least one layer of at least one of a thermoplastic material and a metallic material. The thermoplastic material may be selected from polyethylenes, polypropylenes, polyethylene terephthalates, polyethylene naphthalates, polyacrylonitriles, polyoxymethylenes, and polyvinyl chlorides. This may result in making it easier to keep the actuating zone in the deformed position without maintaining pressure on the deformed zone.
In a further aspect, the reservoir may include a plurality of actuating zones. This may enable the user to spray the product contained in the reservoir in several hits. In addition, each of the plurality of actuating zones may be configured to deform in a substantially identical manner. In such a configuration, the user may be able to spray substantially identical doses of product from the device. In addition (or in the alternative), two or more of the actuating zones may be configured to deform in a substantially different manner from one another. In such a configuration, the overpressure generated when deforming a first actuating zone may be different from that generated when deforming a second actuating zone, and the doses of product sprayed may be different. With this configuration, the user may choose to spray a relatively large dose of product and then, for example, add one or more small doses to tailor application of the product.
In a further aspect, the device may be provided with a diffuser including, for example, a nozzle and the spray orifice. The nozzle may include at least one swirl-inducing duct. For example, a portion of the device defining the spray orifice may be configured to induce a swirl to product sprayed from the spray orifice. A swirl-inducing duct may render it possible to accelerate the fluid upstream of the spray orifice so as to produce very fine particles of liquid. The spray orifice could also be alternatively formed as a relatively simple nozzle. In addition, the diffuser may be mounted, for example, on the reservoir via one of snap-fastening and screw-fastening. Thus, when the reservoir is empty, such a diffuser may be removed so as to refill the reservoir in order to reuse the device. Alternatively, an intermediate element may be provided between the reservoir and the diffuser. The intermediate element may be, for example, an endpiece which may be mounted on the reservoir (e.g., by snap-fastening and/or screw-fastening). The diffuser may be mounted on the endpiece, for example, by bonding and/or welding (e.g., by applying heat).
In an additional aspect, the reservoir may define an interior volume in an undeformed state ranging from about 0.2 milliliter to about 15 milliliters. According to another aspect, the reservoir may define an interior volume in an undeformed state ranging from about 0.5 milliliter to about 10 milliliters. The reservoir may define an interior volume in a deformed state ranging from about 0.17 milliliter to about 14 milliliters, for example, from about 0.4 milliliter to about 9 milliliters. For example, the difference between an interior volume of the reservoir in an undeformed state and a deformed state may range from about 0.01 milliliter to about 2.25 milliliter, for example, from about 5% to about 15% of the interior volume of the reservoir in the undeformed state.
In still a further aspect, a portion of the reservoir opposite the actuating zone may define a substantially planar surface. In addition, the device may define a substantially tear-drop shape. At least a portion of the reservoir may be one of at least partially transparent and at least partially translucent, and/or the reservoir may include at least one substance imparting a color to the reservoir.
According to another aspect, the reservoir may include a first portion comprising the actuating zone and at least one other portion. In one embodiment of a device having such a configuration, when the threshold pressure Ps is exerted on the first portion and the other portion, substantially only the actuating zone may deflect.
In an additional aspect, a method of dispensing a product may include providing the device for dispensing, and exerting the threshold pressure Ps on the actuating wall so as to spray the product from the spray orifice. The product may include at least one of a cosmetic product and a care product. In another aspect, the method may also include directing spray of the product toward a body region (e.g., the skin, an article of clothing on the skin, and/or hair). The product may include at least one component imparting a scent to the product. For example, the product may include at least one of a perfume and a cologne. According to an additional aspect, the spraying of the product may occur for a predetermined duration of time. The volume of the product sprayed may range from about 0.01 milliliter to about 1 milliliter.
The term xe2x80x9cprovidingxe2x80x9d is used in a broad sense, and refers to, but is not limited to, making available for use, enabling usage, giving, supplying, obtaining, getting a hold of, acquiring, purchasing, selling, distributing, possessing, making ready for use, and/or placing in a position ready for use.
Aside from the structural and procedural arrangements set forth above, the invention could include a number of other arrangements, such as those explained hereinafter. It is to be understood, that both the foregoing description and the following description are exemplary.